My Guardian Angel
by nakajima shoko
Summary: Ada kalanya pepatah-pepatah yang kau dengar menjadi kenyataan seperti saat ini, "Berartinya seseorang baru terasa setelah kita kehilangannya." Kisah persahabatan antar Luna, Kris dan Chanyeol di tengah-tengah keduanya.


**Disclaimer : all chara belong to God not mine!**

**Story : nakajima shoko**

**Chara : Wu Yifan (Kris EXO) | Park Sunyoung (Luna fx) | Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol EXO), and many more. **

**Warning : bahasa non baku, pairing yang belum tentu diharapkan :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Guardian Angel**

* * *

_Ada kalanya pepatah-pepatah yang kau dengar menjadi kenyataan seperti saat ini,_

_"Berartinya seseorang baru terasa setelah kita kehilangannya."_

* * *

Banyak yang bilang kalau musim semi adalah awal dari suatu permulaan yang baru. Hari ini merupakan hari ke tujuh memasuki musim semi. Musim semi saat ini masih menyisakan sedikit hawa dingin yang menjadi alasan kenapa orang-orang lebih memilih menggunakan jaket tebal bila hendak bepergian. Tapi rupanya hal tersebut tidak dapat menyurutkan semangat gadis bertubuh mungil yang tengah memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah papan pengumuman siswa baru. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat namanya tercetak dengan jelas di sana.

"Selamat Luna-yah! Akhirnya kau diterima di sekolah ini" Luna, gadis mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan tangan seseorang mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Kris!" oknum yang barusan namanya baru saja diserukan hanya dapat tersenyum tipis sambil mengagguk pelan.

"Merindukanku, heum? Kau pasti kesepian kan saat Kris Wu ini lulus dari Seoul Junior High?"

"_Ani_, walau berbeda sekolah kan kita masih bisa bertemu, Wufan. Rumah kita kan bersebelahan, hehe" Luna tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun dengan rapi. Kris hanya terkekeh menanggapi respon teman masa kecilnya itu.

Ya, Luna dan Kris bersahabat karib. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Kris baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Korea bersama ibunya Sooyeon. Kris dan ibunya menempati sebuah rumah besar yang sudah lama kosong di sebelah rumah keluarga Park. Saat itu Luna yang baru pulang dari les piano melihat sebuah truk pindahan di samping rumahnya. Luna melihat ibunya sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita cantik. Di samping wanita itu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan konsol game ditangannya. Anak itu terlihat bosan dan sesekali nampak menanggapi obrolan kedua wanita dewasa yang tengah asyik bercakap-cakap di sampingnya. Saat itu tanpa pikir panjang Luna menghampiri ketiga orang itu dan mengucapkan salam. Mamanya, Sandara dengan bangga memperkenalkan Luna sebagai putrinya dan percakapan mengalir begitu saja diantara keempatnya. Akhirnya Luna jadi akrab dengan kedua orang baru tersebut. Sooyeon Ahjumma dan putranya Kris. Kris yang umurnya hanya terpaut setahun lebih tua dari Luna dengan cepat menjadi akrab dengannya. Bahkan mereka juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama hingga memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Semenjak itu Luna dan Kris sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Belajar, bermain, bertengkar pun mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Sedikit banyaknya Luna merasa bersyukur karena hingga sekarang Kris selalu menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

"Wah, kau tega sekali! Karena kau diterima bersekolah di sini, sepulang sekolah aku akan mentraktirmu crapes. Pesanlah sesukamu! Anggaplah sebagai ucapan selamat dariku. Kalau begitu mau kutemani jalan-jalan di sekitar Seoul High? Kelas satu belum mulai belajar, kan?" anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mengisyaratkan gadis bertubuh mungil itu agar menerima ajakan tour dadakan yang ditawarkannya.

"Tentu! Apa aku harus memanggilmu sunbae kali ini?" Luna menerima uluran tangannya dan tersenyum sakartis, setengah mengejek.

"Boleh. Kalau begitu panggil aku Kris Sunbae!"

"Ne, Kris Sunbae!" Kemudian sepasang sahabat itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil melangkah menjauh dari tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

* * *

Kris menepati janjinya. Sepulang sekolah ia mengajak Luna mampir ke salah satu toko crapes favoritnya. Toko itu terletak tak begitu jauh dari sekolah mereka dulu sewaktu SMP. Seoul Junior High. Toko itu baru saja dibuka dua bulan yang lalu. Kris menemukan tempat itu saat sedang bersepeda bersama teman satu clubnya, Luhan dan Suho. Luna mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut toko. Toko yang mereka datangi berukuran minimalis dengan arsitektur modern khas anak muda. Ada dua meja kecil lengkap dengan sepasang kursi kayu pada tiap-tiap meja. Meja itu sepertinya biasa digunakan para pembeli yang hendak menyantap crapesnya di sana. Mata bulat gadis itu tak berkedip, sedikit terpesona pada arsitektur toko mungil tersebut.

"Mau bengong sampai kapan, _shorty_?"

'Bug!' Luna memukul lengan Kris sebal. Luna tahu dirinya pendek. Tapi kalau dikatai begitu ia jadi sebal juga.

"Yah, appo! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Kris mengelus lengan kirinya. Tak menyangka efek pukulan si _'shorty'_ akan terasa sesakit ini.

"Salahmu. Aku tau kau tinggi, tapi jangan mengataiku dong!"

"_Mianhae_. Sudahlah! Mau memesan atau tidak? Biasanya kalau ku katai kau jarang menghiraukannya, kan? Ayo cepat pesan sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Jarang aku baik begini" anak laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan menu yang menuliskan nama-nama lucu untuk masing masing menunya. Contohnya strawberry crapes dinamai '_cinta pertama_'. Kris merasa harus memberi penghargaan kepada sang pemilik toko yang idenya ada-ada saja.

"Kris!" Luna merajuk.

"_Waeyo_?" Kris menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memfokuskan matanya pada papan menu yang menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Rupanya Kris salah fokus.

"Aku mau strawberry crapes dengan keju! Kau benar-benar akan mentraktirku kan?" Luna menatap Kris dengan pandangan curiga. Habis Kris jarang sekali mau mentraktirnya. Uang saku Kris selalu saja habis untuk bermain di _game center_.

"Ck. Cerewet seperti biasa ya? Kalau begitu aku juga. Agassi, tolong 'cinta pertamanya ' dua buah, dengan keju" Kris menentukan pesanan sambil menyerahkan sejumblah uang untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar" Nona penjual crapes itu menoleh sekilas sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kris. Namja China itu hanya dapat menelan ludah takut-takut sedangkan gadis mungil di sampingnya terlihat tertawa dengan suka cita. Tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan Kris padanya. '_Rupanya Kris disukai tante-tante!"_

_"Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jangan dengarkan apa yang orang lain bilang. Cukup percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Saat kau sedih dan butuh tempat untuk bersandar, datanglah padaku. Aku akan meminjamkan bahuku untukmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Yaksok?"_

"Luna!"

Luna membalikkan badanya dan berhenti melangkah di koridor sekolah. Terlihat seseorang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sosok yang membuat siswi-siswi Seoul High memandangnya terpana, dan ia tak menghiraukan tatapan itu.

"_Waeyo_ Chanyeol-_ssi_?" Luna menautkan alisnya. Tumben teman sekelasnya itu mencarinya. Apa ada keperluan penting?

"Lun, hari ini kita latihan ya?" ajak Chanyeol saat tiba di depan Luna.

Ya, memang semenjak Luna dan Chanyeol dipilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba menyanyi keduanya makin akrab saja. Waktu pentas yang semakin dekat, mau tak mau memaksa mereka untuk berlatih secara intensif.

"Roger!" jawab Luna senang sambil berlaga hormat. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali Luna-_ssi_, rasakan ini!" Chanyeol mengacak rambut temannya itu dengan gemas tak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Yah!"

Luna merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan seperti mau keluar dari kerangka tulang rusuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat menawan dan bilang bahwa ia lucu! Oh, ya Tuhan! Kalau ia tak mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang ada di sekolah, sepertinya Luna mau pingsan saja!

` Beberapa pasang mata di sekitar mereka menatap Luna dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan iri. Chanyeol kan salah satu idola sekolah. Segudang prestasi dan sejuta pesonanya membuat ada saja para siswi Seoul High yang senantiasa mencari perhatian dan berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi entah kenapa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu masih adem ayem dengan status singlenya hingga sekarang. Dan sering sekali saat ia ditanya mengenai makhluk yang bernama _'yeoja'_, Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang entah maksudnya apa.

Pada momen itu tiba-tiba handpone Luna berbunyi. Tertera,

.._Kris is calling.._

-klik-

_"Dimana?_

Tanya Kris to the point. Tanpa halo, hai atau kata-kata lain.

"Di sekolah. Aku ada latihan jadi kau pulang duluan saja ya! Annyeong Kris!"

-tuut-

Luna segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Lalu dengan cepat memasukkan handpone-nya lagi ke tas-nya. Sementara itu Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

"Kris menelepon" ujar Luna, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat.

"Jadi latihannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luna mengangguk.

"_Kajja_!"

Dan merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang musik.

Tepat setelah Luna dan Chanyeol mulai melangkah pergi, seorang _namja_ tinggi lainnya memijakkan kaki di koridor sekolah yang mulai Nampak sepi. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan melihat dengan jelas sepasang orang yang ia kenal, sahabat masa kecilnya dan juniornya di club basket sedang asyik berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap. Matanya tak lepas dari kedua orang itu, ia menatap mereka dengan wajah dingin yang datar. Kemudian mengambil langkah menyusuri koridor di sisi kiri. Kris berjalan menuju parkiran.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini selalu saja Chanyeol yang menjadi topik utama Luna saat curhat padanya. Ia menghela nafas, sambil sibuk mengganti channel televisi mencari acara yang menarik. Bila Luna meminta respon darinya, Kris hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil, ucapan _"Oh, ya?",_atau hanya mangut-mangut agar Luna merasa yakin bahwa ia mendengar ceritanya.

"Oh, ya! Besok Chanyeol mengajakku pergi keluar bersamanya, Menurutmu bagaiman?" Tanya Luna dengan antusias.

Kris menoleh pada Luna.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Alis Luna bertaut. "Ya, menurutmu aku harus terima ajakannya atau tidak?" Kris diam sebentar. Memandang lekat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat gembira atas apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Terserah kau saja"

"Yaaaahhh… Kok begitu? Kris gak asyik deh" sahut Luna kecewa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sambil memandangi Kris yang kini sibuk berkutat pada gadget miliknya.

"Yasudah" ujar Kris singkat.

"Yasudah apa?"

"Yasudah, terima saja" Kris menjawab seadanya, tak mau sahabatnya itu kecewa.

"Asyiiiiiiik!" Luna berseru senang. Sementara Kris hanya menatapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Senyum segaris yang entah bermakna apa. Bahkan Kris sendiripun tak mengerti.

* * *

"Eh, Kris? Ayo masuk saja" ujar Tante Sandara, mama Luna saat melihat Kris sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pagi itu Kris nekat mendatangi rumah Luna sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Ia ingin melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Kris mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum, lalu mengikuti langkah Tante Sandara ke dalam rumah. Tante Dara melangkah ke dapur, tampak sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Oh ya, hari ini tolong sampaikan pada Cho Sonsaengnim kalau seandainya kalian berpapasan di sekolah kalau Luna belum sehat, dia masih harus istirahat" Kata Tante Dara sambil berjalan. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Luna mana Tante? Tanya Kris basa-basi, meski sebenarnya ia tahu Luna ada di Kamar.

"Luna masih di kamarnya, sepertinya masih tidur. Kalau mau melihat keadaannya masuk saja ke kamarnya" ujar Sandara lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Tante?"

Tante Dara tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu kan cuma mau menjenguknya. Lagipula tante percaya kamu tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Luna"

Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Tante, sedang apa?"

"Tante sedang membuat susu hangat untuk Luna"

"Oh," gumam Kris. Namja itu berpikir sejenak.

"Tante, boleh tidak kalau saya saja yang membuat susu hangatnya?"

Kris memasuki kamar Luna dengan secangkir susu hangat di tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar seorang gadis, sehingga rasa tak enak masih kentara di benaknya. Kesan pertama saat masuk ke kamar Luna, sangat rapi dan nyaman. Nuansa baby blue memenuhi dinding dan sentuhan-sentuhan lain di ruangan itu. Di ranjang berukuran sedang di ruangan itu, terlihat sosok Luna yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, terlihat damai.

Kris melangkah mendekati ranjang Luna, hendak meletakkan susu hangat buatannya pada meja kecil di samping ranjang. Namun matanya langsung tertuju pada pigura di lamp desk samping ranjang Luna.

Segaris senyum terukir di wajah rupawan milik Kris saat melihat foto dirinya dan Luna. Di dalam foto itu Kris dan Luna nampak tertawa lepas sambil saling merangkul bahu masing-masing. Foto itu diambil tepat seminggu setelah Kris pindah ke Korea. Saat itu mereka sedang melakukan pesta kebun bersama-sama. Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi rasanya baru kemarin terjadi.

Bukan hanya itu. Di samping pigura itu ada sebuah pigura lagi, dimana wajah Kris tertera jelas di sana. Foto itu diambil dengan kamera Polaroid. Disana Kris sedang tersenyum tapi matanya nampak tidak sadar kamera. Sepertinya Luna lah yang iseng memotretnya.

Kris heran sendiri, jadi selama ini si nona bawel itu sering mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam? Jangan-jangan masih ada yang lainnya.

Usai meletakkan susu itu dengan hati-hati, Kris mengambil sebuah kertas origami berwarna biru di meja lampu Luna. Ia melipat bangau kertas. Kata mamanya kalau melipat bangau origami seseorang yang sakit akan lekas sembuh. Setelahnya kris menulis sebuah memo pada sayap kiri burung bangau lipatannya itu.

Tanpa sadar, telapak tangan Kris sudah mengusap pelan rambut Luna, sambil perlahan menyibak poninya yang berantakan akibat efek tidur.

"Cepat sembuh Luna-yah. Kau jelek sekali kalau sakit begini"

* * *

Kris bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari parkiran sekolah. Ia berdiri dengan gesture santai dengan sebuah handphone di genggamannya. Pandangan Kris tak lepas dari layar handphonenya. Sampai seseorang yang tak asing baginya berhenti melangkah di depannya.

"Ada apa _sunbae _memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Chanyeol merasa tak begitu mengenal Kris, dan tak punya urusan apapun dengan namja itu, sampai suatu saat Kris memintanya untuk bertemu karena ada hal penting.

Nama Kris sangat akrab di telinga Chanyeol, karena Kris lumayan tenar di kalangan Seoul High. Cowok berkulit putih bersih itu adalah kapten tim basket di sekolahnya dan merupakan seniornya di club basket. Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan seniornya itu hingga saat ini.

Tapi kali ini raut wajah seniornya nampak sangat berbeda. Raut serius tertera di wajah Kris yang lebih biasa dihiasi dengan ekspresi cuek. Sepertinya memang ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakannya.

Beberapa saat Kris masih hanya diam. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Harusnya kau lebih mengerti perasaannya" jawab Kris dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut bingung.

"Apa?"

Hening kembali.

Kris berhenti memainkan handphonenya. Ia memasukkan gatgetnya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Luna" gumam Kris.

Chanyeol ? Kenapa dengan Luna?

"Kalau sekali lagi kau membuatnya jatuh sakit, kau akan berurusan denganku."

Seketika atmosfer mereka berubah menjadi tegang. Entah apa yang ada di hati Chanyeol, atau pun apa yang terbesit di kepala Kris, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi sepertinya percakapan antara kedua idola sekolah itu tak menimbulkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian orang-orang. Sebab setiap orang yang lewat hanya melirik sekilas kemudian tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju koridor sekolah.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya, masih tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Namun Kris menghentikan dialognya sampai di situ. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu berdiri tegak, membelakangi Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

Mata Luna perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang mata beriris cokelat miliknya. Ia bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan matanya sembab karena semalaman menangis. Setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan aku ada di sini? Seingatku kemarin malam.."

Luna mengingat-ngingat lagi. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah, ia ditinggalkan Chanyeol –meski secara tak sengaja- di jalan karena ada keperluan penting, kemudian pulang hujan-hujanan. Setelah itu bertemu Kris dan menangis.

"Lalu.."

Luna masih mencoba mengingat semuanya.

Ia masih menangis terisak, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Lalu..

Lalu..

Dalam beberapa detik ia sudah ada dalam pelukan Kris.

Luna ingat kemarin ia berpapasan dengan Kris yang tengah keluar dari sebuah mini market 24 jam dengan kaleng jus di tangannya. Tanpa sadar Luna berlari kearah Kris dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Kris yang kebingungan hanya bisa membalas pelukan sahabatnya sambil berusaha menenagkannya. Baru setelah itu dia ingat ia tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu lama terguyur hujan.

"Jadi kemarin itu. Kris.. Omo!" Luna terlonjak dari kasurnya.

Luna heboh sendiri. Kapan lagi momen seperti itu bisa dialaminya? Boro-boro meluk, menggandeng tangan Luna secara sadar saja Kris tak pernah. Luna mengingat-ingat lagi.

Sambil bergumam sendiri, Luna tidak sengaja melihat secangkir susu yang mulai tampak dingin di lamp desknya. Wajah bocahnya langsung berseri-seri hendak menyeruput susu itu.

"Eh, ada bangau kertas?"

Perhatian Luna teralih pada origami berbentuk bangau di dekat cangkir susunya. Luna nampak mengacuhkan secangkir susu yang tadi sempat menyita perhatiannya. Ia mengambil bangau kertas berwarna biru itu.

Mata Luna terbelalak. Ia baru sadar, kalau yang bisa membuat lipatan origami serapi ini hanya..

"Kris?"

Luna melihat ada beberapa baris tulisan di salah satu sayap bangau tersebut. Luna menyipitkan matanya berusaha membaca tulisan itu.

_Dear Luna,_

_Aku akui aku bukan namja romantis yang hanya bisa melontarkan berbagai pujian padamu untuk membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa membuat secangkir susu hangat! Dan segelas susu hangat penyambut pagi dariku. Semoga ini bisa mengobati rasa sedih dan sakitmu kemarin, get well soon Luna-yah!_

_Kris Wu,_

Luna tersenyum lebar membacanya. Firasatnya benar. Mungkin selama ini Kris kelihatan cuek. Tapi tapi jauh di dasar hatinya, Luna merasa Kris berbeda. Bahkan ia percaya kalau Kris sebenarnya.. sweet?

* * *

Guardian Angel.

Begitulah Kris di mata Luna. Di mana pun, kapan pun Luna kesulitan, Kris pasti selalu jadi yang pertama di sampingnya. Menghibur dan membantunya meski tak kentara, dan bukan juga dengan cara yang manis. Tentu saja tetap dengan Kris yang sesungguhnya. Cuek, santai dan tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang 'manis'.

Namun sudah beberapa minggu terakhir, keadaan mulai berubah. Bukan lagi Kris yang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Luna. Bahkan Kris nyaris sulit untuk bertemu Luna. Mendengar ocehan gadis itu atau sekedar bertegur sapa pun tak bisa walaupun rumah mereka berdampingan.

Kali ini Kris berdiri di depan rumah Luna. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas karena tak bisa bertemu dengan Luna.

"Oh, Luna baru saja pergi bersama Chanyeol, Kris"

Semakin sering Luna pergi bersama Chanyeol. Kini tak hanya karena urusan latihan dan duet. Semenjak 'acara jalan-jalan' tempo hari Luna dan Chanyeol semakin lengket saja. Dan mengingat insiden 'pagi tegang' antara Kris dan Chanyeol waktu itu, sepertinya Chanyeol menepati janjinya. Yah.. meski sesungguhnya Chanyeol kan tidak pernah berjanji secara langsung.

Kris berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Ia menggigit bibir, ia merasa menyesal karena mengiyakan pertanyaan Luna soal jalan-jalan bersama Chanyeol wakyu itu. Kris bingung pada dirinya. Tak ingin menyesali eputusannya sendiri, tapi juga mungkin karena dirinyalah hubungan Luna dan Chanyeol nampak makin special sekarang.

Tangan Kris refleks menekan nomor Luna di handphonenya.

Telepon tersambung.

"Luna, aku.."

"_Yobuseyo? Kris bicaranya nanti saja ya! Aku sedang di jalan, nih! Dah Kris!"_

_-tuut-_

Ah. Tapi kenapa di saat Kris benar-benar mengharapkan Luna bersamanya, gadis itu malah tak sempat?

Sungguh detik itu Kris frustasi. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Luna. Sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya sesegera mungkin, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Luna nampak gelisah. Ia menggaruk pipinya. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Dan yang menyebalkan, sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengingat hal tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli memperhatikan Luna. Namja itu meletakkan biolanya di meja. Ya, hari ini mereka latihan lagi. Kali ini di rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa Luna?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Luna terenyum canggung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Seperti ada hal penting yang terlupakan. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, heran.

Saat itu Luna hendak mengambil buku teks di tasnya ia tak memperhatikan ada secarik kertas yang jatuh dari sela-sela bukunya. Chanyeol yang sadar duluan. Ia memungut kertas kecil berwarna biru muda itu.

_Kutunggu di depan toko crapes jam 10 pagi. Ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan. Sempatkan datang ya!_

_Kris Wu,_

Chanyeol sempat terheran-heran. Setahunya rumah Luna dan Kris bersebelahan. Kenapa kalau ingin bertemu harus surat-suratan segala, sih?

"Lun?"

"_Wae_, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kau sudah mengingat apa yang kau lupakan?"

"umm.." Luna menggeleng, meringis.

"Bukan Kris, kan?"

"Hah?"

Oh , ya! Luna baru ingat kalau kemarin ia berjanji akan menemui Kris di toko crapes dekat Seoul Junior High untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi gara-gara kecapaian sehabis ke rumah saudaranya bersama sang mama ia jadi lupa menghubungi Kris lagi.

"Hah! Ya! Aku akan meneleponnya seka—"

"Kalau ini?" Chanyeol menyodorkan selembar memo pada Luna. Luna menerimanya dan membacanya dengan pelan.

"Ini baru saja jatuh dari buku teksmu"

Hari sabtu jam 10 pagi.

"Yaampun, Kris!"

Luna spontan bediri. Membereskan tas dan mengecek jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 13.00, sudah lewat 3 jam! Apa Kris masih menunggu?

"Lun coba kau telepon saja Kris, jelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak yakin dia masih di sana. Sudah lewat 3 jam" Chanyeol memberikan sugesti dan dengan cepat di setujui oleh Luna.

"Ayo Kris.. Angkat teleponnya" Luna bergumam dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tak tersambung. Bagaimana ini Chanyeol-ah?!" Luna nampak gelisah Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menarik tangan Luna.

"Ayo aku antar. Setidaknya akan lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu bus!"

* * *

Kosong?

Luna berpikir keras.

Baru saja ia dan Chanyeol pergi ke toko crapes, Kris tak ada di sana. Sekarang, malah rumah Kris yang kosong. Luna bingung setengah mati. Tiba- tiba bayangan wajah kecewa Kris terbesit di benaknya.

Luna menghubungi Mamanya, berniat untuk bertanya, mungkin saja sebelum Mama pergi tadi, Kris sempat mampir ke rumah.

"Eh.. Mama pikir tadi pas kamu pergi mengantar Kris,"

"Nganter ke mana, sih Ma? Ketemu aja enggak.."

"Lho? Kamu tidak tahu atau lupa sih?"

Kerutan di dahi Luna bertambah, ia makin bingung dengan ucapan Mamanya.

Chanyeol lebih aja yang diajak ngomong bingung, apalagi dia yang hanya melihat Luna menelepon?

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Ma. Memangnya apa Ma? Kris ke mana?"

"Yampun Luna! Tante Sooyeon kan mau pindah ke China, Negara asal mendiang suaminya. Bukannya Mama sudah bilang ya?"

Deg..

Hati Luna mencelos. Dalam hitungan detik dadanya menyesak. Serasa ingin menangis.

_"Mamaku ingin pulang ke Beijing,"_

_"Terus kau bagaimana? Ikut dong?"_

_"Jadi gimana Kris"_

_"Apanya?"_

_"Ikut pindah tidak?"_

_Kris diam sebentar._

_"Emm,aku kurang tahu. Aku ingin lebih lama di Korea,"_

_"Asyiikk! Jadi Kau tetap di sini dong?"_

_"Liat nanti deh. Lagian kan juga masih lama, nanti kalo udah lulus SMP,"_

"Lun? _Gwaenchanayo_?" wajah cemas Chanyeol terlihat jelas.

–

"Mama bilang pesawat take off jam setengah 3 sore Chanyeol-ah," ujar Luna sambil melangkah terburu- buru di bandara. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya saat melihat wajah Luna yang begitu gelisah. Belum pernah ia melihat Luna segelisah ini.

Chanyeol menggamit tangan kecil Luna, lalu mengajaknya berlari menuju pintu ruang check. Ia sempat melihat sosok Kris yang sedang mengantri untuk check paspor, masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kris!"

Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Kris, mencegah Kris masuk. Tapi langkah mereka terpaut jauh. Kris bahkan sudah selesai check body saat mereka baru akan tiba di sekat kaca itu.

"Kris!"

Luna mendekatkan dirinya di kaca, melambai- lambaikan tangannya agar Kris melihatnya. Tapi nihil. Kris tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Tante Sooyeon. Sementara Chanyeol, entah dapat wangsit darimana, ia memohon- mohon pada bapak pengecek paspor untuk mengizinkan ia dan Luna menghampiri Kris. Atau paling tidak, Luna saja juga tidak apa-apa deh..

Pelupuk mata Luna penuh airmata yang masih tertahan. Luna menangis. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak agar Kris menoleh padanya.

Chanyeol melirik Luna sekilas, melihat gadis yang dikaguminya sedang menangis, kemudian terus berusaha memohon lagi. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan antrean panjang karena ulahnya memohon. Dan dengan menyesal, Bapak itu tetap tak mengizinkannya.

Chanyeol mendengus. Lalu melangkah gontai, menghampiri Luna dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Terselip penyesalan saat melihat Luna.

Duk..dukk.. duk..

Luna memukul- mukul kaca itu.

"Kris.."

Saat itulah announcer mengumumkan jadwal take off menuju China yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Keke semakin menangis, bibirnya masih terus menggumam nama Kris, lirih.

Chanyeol tak tahan. Ia mengambil handphone di saku celananya, lalu menghubungi nomor Kris.

'please tersambung.. ayo sunbae.. tersambung dong..jebal..' doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tuuuut…tuuuut..

'Tersambung!'

Klik—

"_yoboseyo_?"

"Kris! Menoleh ke kaca! Sekarang!" perintah Chanyeol begitu mendengar suara Kris di telepon.

—tit.

"Tunggu ya, Lun.." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Luna. ia memegang bahu Luna, menguatkan. "Kris.. pasti ke sini,"

Sejujurnya butuh tenaga besar bagi Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya barusan. Ia tersenyum memandang Luna. gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kris!"

Kris tepat berada di depan Luna dan Chanyeol. Meski dengan sekat kaca yang membatasinya.

Luna tersenyum. Mungkin bahagia melihat Kris di depannya. Alisnya mencuat, ia tahu Kris mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entah apa.

Luna melirik Chanyeol, berharap mungkin Chanyeol tau apa yang dikatakan Kris. Namun Chanyeol pun menggeleng.

Di dalam, Kris terlihat hampir putus asa. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Pelan- pelan. Ia membiarkan Luna mengerti sendiri lewat artikulasinya dan sedikit bahasa nonverbal.

"Jaga- diri- baik- baik"

Kris menunjuk dirinya.

"Kris.."

"sayang.."

Dan menunjuk Luna.

"..Luna,"

Lalu tersenyum. Manis sekali.

Untuk satu kalimat itu, perasaan panas di hati Chanyeol melebar. Ia menengok ke arah lain, berusaha tak melihatnya. Apalagi Luna terlihat kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan ia tahu, betapa Luna sebenarnya menyayangi Kris. Mungkin perasaan itu jauh labih besar dari perasaan Luna terhadapnya.

"Kris- harus- kembali- ke- Korea," ucap Luna perlahan.

"harus- jagain- Luna- lagi, guardian- angel.." lanjutnya.

Kris tak menjawab. Ia malah melihat ke arah Chanyeol, tersenyum pada adik kelasnya itu.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus apa. Makanya ia hanya tersenyum maski canggung dan bingung.

Dukk..

Luna memukul kaca pelan, meminta Kris agar melihatnya.

"jangan pergi.."

Bahu Luna bergetar. Ia manangis. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya.

Kris ingin sekali berada di sisi Luna, menenangkan Luna seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Tapi kesempatan itu bukan lagi miliknya. Mungkin Luna harus belajar untuk melepaskan Kris. Karena ternyata benar dugaan Kris, bahwa akan tiba saatnya ia meninggalkan gadis yang disayanginya itu, karena satu dan berbagai alasan.

Sebuah senyuman yang benar- benar 'senyuman' tergurat di wajah Kris yang tampak berusaha tegar.

"maaf.."

Dilihat dari artikulasinya, sepertinya itulah yang diucapkan oleh Kris.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mundur, menjauhi kaca, Luna, dan juga Chanyeol. Lalu semakin menjauh, dan melambaikan tangannya, pergi.

"Kris.."

Ucapan Luna nyaris tak terdengar lagi. Luna jatuh berlutut, sementara Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya berdiri lagi.

Chanyeol memeluk Luna, menenangkan Luna yang terisak.

Handphone Chanyeol bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk.

Setelah memapah Luna menuju bangku tunggu, Chanyeol membuka pesan masuk itu.

_Tolong jaga dia. Mulai sekarang kau lah guardian angel untuk Luna_

_-Kris Wu_

Chanyeol menggenggam erat handphonenya, lalu memandang Luna. sekilas ia melihat pesawat melesat dari bandara. Mungkin ada Kris di dalamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Pasti.. guardian angel," batinnya yakin.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin!_**

**_Gara-gara baca ff Kris-Luna-Chanyeol jadi lumayan suka sama pair ini. Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca, ya. Don't be a silent reader, gomawo :D_**

**_Squel? Hehe ^^_**


End file.
